My wonderful life
by Solbi Uchiha
Summary: Who ever said a teenagers life is easy was of course delusional when they stated it ...
1. Prologue- Babysitting, Fires & Surprises

Hi everyone, so this is one of my old Fanfic stories that I have decided to re-write due to some mistakes so sit back and enjoy this sasuhina fanfic.

Neji – 5 (Twin)

Hanabi – 5 (Twin)

Sasuke – 18

Hinata – 16

Oh and Hinata's mother is alive and her name is Hikaru (because I absolutely love that name)

WARNING - Hinata is OOC because I like it when she's feisty but don't worry her stutters and blushes will now and then occur but just not all the time...

P.S I don't own Naruto ….. Even Sasuke, but I guess it's for the best since I'm the queen of procrastination.. =_=''

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue – Babysitting, Fire &amp; Surprises<strong>

"Ohhh you are in BIG trouble once Mum and Dad gets home!" mocked my little brother,

"Yeeah B-I-G trouble" said my little sister as we watch the local fire-fighters try to save the remaining structure that I use to call home.

_***PAUSE* **_

You must be thinking 'Wow that 5 year old is a genius, she can spell big all by herself' oh wait nobody is thinking that _(note the sarcasm)_ anyways you must be wondering 'how the hell did I get myself into this situation?' well let me just start off by saying; I don't know how to cook. And let it be known that I made my protest against cooking that night, but did they listen? Oh, why should they? I mean they are parents; parents know best right? … Wrong. If it wasn't for them making me cook for my younger siblings none of this would have happened.

*Sigh* It's too late to change fate so I might as well tell you what happened, it all started at 7:30am this morning ….

_***FLASH-BACK***_

I wish I could say the following _(P.s I recommend you to read the following paragraph in a British accent it sounds better):_

I woke up bright and early on this sunny Saturday morning to greet the day. I stood up from my bed and stretched out my arms back and forth as I twist my limbs to shake the sleep off; once I was awaken I pranced over to the stereo and turned on the radio and began my day.

However, you're stuck with what really happened:

I did wake up on a bright sunny Saturday morning, but the sun woke me. Oh, and not to forget the Barbie doll sticking out of my hair. Don't re-read that, you got it right the first time. I grabbed it and tried to yank it out only to notice that it was stuck in a knot.

I winced and stood out of my bed only to step on a Monster Truck that my brother oh so kindly left there for my foot to land on. They're young, but don't let that deceive you. They're little twin devil incarnates out to destroy you one little piece at a time.

So, there I was hopping around on my one good foot, while one hand was holding onto the Barbie that was stuck in my indigo hair. I made it to my bathroom and gripped the side panel with my life. Once inside the bathroom I turned on the shower. Right now, the only thing that could possibly tame me at this point would be a nice scolding hot shower.

I had to untangle my hair from around the Barbie strand by strand, needless to say that my hand was nearly cramping by the time I was finished and the room foggy just the way I liked it.

I climbed into the shower and just let the hot water relax every muscle in my body. After I was finished with my 45 minute heaven I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I wiped the condensation off the mirror and stared at my oval shaped face, dry peeling lips and my weird lavenderish greyish eyes. My indigo hair was the only aspect that I actually liked about myself, besides my blind-sited personality, I mean.

I puckered my lips and took a closer look at myself and, surprisingly, found no blemishes, so I guess I should be thankful. Most girls at my wonderful naive age of 16 have plenty of zits or pimples. I made a 'grr' face at myself then dropped my facial expressions. I turned around with my back to the mirror then turned dramatically around with my sexy, sultry look.

My indigo hair clung to my face on the sides a little and it added to the profile. I pulled the stands out of my face and grabbed my hair drier.

Once my hair was dry I walked out into my bedroom and then plugged in my IPhone into my dock speakers and pressed play. Music is suppose to take you out of the reality you live in and take you to place that calms you or relates to you, not re-live something you don't want to; at least not to me.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of faded jean shorts while singing along to _T-ara _'Number 9'. I looked around for a shirt to wear and settled for loose crop top singlet with a boss logo on it, which I must admit showed off my 18DD chest, after I put my clothes on I went down to get some food.

The aroma of eggs, bacon and sausage stung my nose hairs before I even walked into the family living room. Once I entered it I found my little brother watching cartoons and my sister colouring in her colouring book.

This is what I did for pay back:

"You little satanic brats are going to pay for what you did. I will sever your Barbie dolls heads." I said to my sister whose eyes widened and then I finished up with my brother. "And you; there will be no trucks of any sort once I finish burning them in the fires of hell and I take you both to your real homes." Just as I was finishing up my little rant my brother started to cry along with my sister.

My eyes widened with triumph and heat started to feel the room. The floorboards slip open and my sister let out an ear splitting scream that had me laughing wickedly at their demise. I clasped my hands to—

"What's wrong with your face?" My sister asked interrupting my daydream. I looked at her and was sadly disappointed to see that none of that had actually happened.

"Nothing, it's the way she normally looks." My brother answered then cackled. I smirked at him then as I was walking by I slapped his head causing him to call out to mother dearest.

Once I entered my kitchen I noticed my mother on the phone. Who talks on the phone at 7:00 AM ON A SATURDAY! Not me that's for sure. I wouldn't even be up if it wasn't for the blaring sun.

I grabbed a plate and filled it up with food. I made sure the syrup on my pancakes was dripping off. I love syrup and bacon and sausage links. I can't eat eggs or I'll throw up. It came to my attention after we watched this farming video in school one year and they showed chickens, pigs and cows and all that. But the only one that got me was the chickens and their baby chicks. *_Shudders*,_ I mean it's even yellow like the chick would have been.

"Dinner tonight sounds good. Mikoto and I have no other plans… No, he's still sleeping, but I'll tell him to call Fugaku back… Ha-ha, alrighty then, bye." I started eating and looked up at my mom to see her fixing three other plates.

"Hinata, don't hit your brother." She said and I looked around me.

"He's not even in here." I said with a mouth full of bacon. She shot me a look I tried to stick out my tongue, but that didn't work out too well.

She shook her indigo head and said, "Hinata, what have I told you about eating with your mouth shut." I blinked at her.

"Oh, I thought that was only for when we go out." She practically slammed the plates down.

"Hanabi, Neji, breakfast." She said never taking her eyes off me. "Your father and I are going out tonight and you're watching the twins because they don't allow children in the restaurant. We're going with the Uchiha's and their youngest son." said my mum as I snorted.

"I thought they don't allow children in the restaurant?" I said referring to Sasuke. My dad walked into the kitchen and my mom didn't answer me.

I shrugged and downed my orange juice then belched. "What? It has to come out." I had 8 pairs of eyes on me. Only one was smiling and that would be my little brother.

"Oh, honestly Hinata, you're more like an older brother to Neji than an older sister to Hanabi." I thought about that. I guess it was true, but that doesn't mean she had to say it out aloud. Geez rude much.

"Yeah, well you're more like a receptionist to me than a mother." I said while I stood up.

"Don't talk to your mother that way." My dad chimed in.

"She shouldn't call me a boy then." I quipped back.

"She only said what you act like." I gawked at him.

"Then I only said what she does as well." I walked into the living room and filled my morning hours up watching 'The Walking dead.

I love this show, I'm a big action, horror, crime and etc. kinda girl. I'm not too sure why, but it's probably because it's more thrilling to watch.

By the time my stomach started growling I realized it must have been around noon. I looked at the clock above our chocolate brown couch and seen that it was _12:55_. "Close enough," I said as I stood up and walked around the coffee table and into the kitchen.

I made a turkey sandwich and sat on the countertop. I stared out the window in the kitchen that viewed our back yard. I could see my mom's garden and a tree that I use to climb. I was pretty sure it still had engravings in it from me and my best friend Ino.

She moved about a year ago and I don't see her that often until Christmas when she visits her grandmother. I only had one problem with her and that was because out of all the guys at our, or I should say my, high school she liked Sasuke. He played with girls' hearts as a game. She watched him play and break half of the girls hearts at our school and yet she still wanted him.

"You're an idiot," I told her one-day during school. We had just passed Stacy Lincoln the head cheerleader and she was balling her eyes out. "How can you still like him after you see that every other week?" I asked her dodging people as we passed them.

"It's simple," she said stopping and I stopped by her too. "Just like every other girl can still like him; they hope, just like me, that they can be that one girl that changes him. The one girl that makes him fall in love and—" I stopped her right there.

"One, isn't that from a movie?" I asked she just stared at me. "And two; he's 18. He's not going to fall in love. All he wants is sex and when he gets it he drops them." I tried to say that with menace to her, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Just because they're 18 years old doesn't mean they can't fall in love." I shook my head.

"I didn't say they _couldn't _I said they won't like they _choose NOT_ to. Not the really hot ones anyway. Get out of your fantasy world and get back into reality." I said gesturing towards the crowd around us.

"Okay, fine, but you can't tell me that you don't want those arms wrapped around you." She said looking off to the right. I looked too, but only saw Sasuke and his crew.

"Whom are you referring to?" I asked her looking around.

"You know who I'm talking about." I just stared at her.

"_*sigh*_ we're going to be late," I said dragging her with me to class.

_***END OF FLASH-BACK***_

At six o'clock that evening my mom was bustling around looking for keys that were lying on the coffee table in front of me. I had no desire to tell her this because of her 'no time' and 'you'll have to cook' bit. This was me giving pay back.

_***FLASH-BACK***_

_"You'll have to cook for the three of you, I don't have time." She said getting ready. I stared at her like she insane._

_"You're kidding right? I can't cook. I've never cooked a day in my life, can't we just have pizza or something." I protested, but she just brushed it off like a fly was flying around her._

_"No, You've cooked plenty of times." She said putting her earrings in._

_"When? Name one time," I told her crossing my arms over my chest. She was silent for a long time. "I told you. You can't even think of a time when I cooked." I told her apparently wasting my breath as she ignored me completely.  
><em>

_***END OF FLASH-BACK***_

"Honey, I've got my keys so we'll go in my car." My dad told her standing in front of the front door.

"I'm going to need them at some point!" My mom said back to him irritated just as a horn sounded outside.

I shifted comfortably on the couch just as my mom stopped in front of me blocking my view of the TV. I looked up to find her impatient look across her face. I pulled out my innocent as ever look with a hint of confusion as to why she was standing right in front of me.

After a while of having a staring contest she finally spoke, "Why didn't you tell me they were right here?" She asked through gritted teeth. "You watched me look for them for a half an hour and you didn't say anything." Says my mother as she sends me daggers through her glare as I fake a shocked expression.

"Oh, would you look at that. I mean it is in fact right in front of me. My bad," I said laughing like I was ashamed.

She sighed and snatched them off the table. "Don't forget to cook the dinner for you guys." She said waving the keys at me.

"You're cooking? You'll probably just burn down your house. Too bad I can't stay to witness this…mistake happen." Sasuke said just as my parents walked out of the house then he slipped out before I could say anything.

"Bastard," I said under my breath.

"Aw, you said a bad word." My sister said walking into the living room followed by my brother.

"Hey, genius, when are you going to cook?" He asked taking a seat next to me and with the remote. "We want food."

"Yeah," My sister agreed.

I sucked in a deep breath and peeled myself off the couch. I dragged my feet into the kitchen and heard my sister skipping behind me.

I opened the fridge and found a pack of grounded beef and made a disgusted face at it.

'_Okay, you've seen mom do this before. How hard could it be really? Wait maybe I just looked at her and proceeded to my room. Yeah, that makes more sense.'_

I dumped the meat into a large bowl and just stared at it.

"Mom usually put those stuffs in it." Hanabi said from the table. I looked at her confused.

"What stuff?" I asked her. She looked up from her colouring book then looked back at it.

"The stuff daddy puts on his food when we eat." I nodded.

"Salt, pepper and what else?" I asked her and she just kept colouring.

"I don't know." She said mumbling.

I opened the cabinets and shifted through some of the herbs and spices. I couldn't find the salt and pepper, but I did find something that said "Season All Salt". I uncapped it and put half the bottle on the meat.

'_I hope that's enough',_ I thought to myself and just to make sure I put another dash on it feeling a little like Nigella on the cooking show my mom watches. I smiled to myself and grabbed oregano and poured some of it condense in my hand then put that in. I remember watching one show with my mom and they put Tabasco sauce on the meat while it was frying in the pan, so I figures I'd wait till then to do it.

I grabbed a pan off the hook above the island and put it on the stove. I put said stove on HI whatever that degree was. Shrugging, I started mashing the meat up with my hands. It was a pretty nasty feeling. Greasy, slimly, and cold.

I looked to my left and seen the pepper and salt on the table in front of Neji. I grabbed it and noticed my brother was smirking at me. I stared at him for a minute before I walked back over to the bowl. I poured the salt on it first, then I turned the pepper over it to shake it, but the lid came off.

"Damn it, Neji." I said when I heard him laughing.

'_There is no way we can eat this now',_ I thought to myself as I stared at it. I looked towards the sink and quirked an eyebrow.

'_I'll just start over'; _I took the bowl over to the sink and turned the water on. The water cleaned it off nicely, except now it's a little brown, but that's okay. I'll just work with it anyway, extra flavour, right?

I put the entire stuff back on it making sure if they had lids it was on tight and then started making patties. I made them big, but they were, if I say so myself, perfect circles. I put one in the pan and jumped back at the loud sizzling noise that came from it. Stepping back to it slowly, I began to put the rest in there. Once I was done I went back into the living room; time to get Neji.

I walked over to him and slapped him in the back of the head, something I do regularly, and snatched the remote from him. And just my luck, my show just started. I stretched out my legs on the couch and got comfortable.

My show was just about to go off when Hanabi came in the living room and stood right in front of my view. I shoved her a little and she huffed at me.

"Hinata, there's smoke in there." I was tuning her out so that I could hear my show clearly. "Hinata, Hinata," She kept shaking me till I grabbed her wrist, but my eyes never left the screen. Until the ringing of the fire alarm went off.

I bolted into the kitchen only to find that I couldn't see anything.

'_Why couldn't I smell that? Well I smell it now!' _I thought to myself angrily and put my shirt over my nose and mouth.

"Whoa," Neji said from beside me. "We're going to die." And that was all it took for my sister to completely freak out on me. Like I needed that and this too!

I thought I should try and put the fire out, but I couldn't see anything. But then some of the fire managed to jump to the island and I saw that. Needless to say that freaked me out, so I grabbed Hanabi and took Neji's hand in mine and took them outside through the front door.

Once we were outside I patted my pockets for my phone, but didn't feel anything. I groaned and realised that I left my phone on the IPhone dock and decided to walk over to the neighbours house. I knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said to myself then walked to the next house.

By the third house I was started to get a little pissed off. Okay, a lot pissed off, so I banged on the door with my foot.

My brother tugged on my hand and I looked at him. He was looking at our house. (You could easily see it because it's taller than the other one's around here.) I looked at what he was looking at and seen that the flames had now reached the outside of our light blue home and was now climbing the wall.

I whipped my head back when the door in front of me creaked open.

"Hi, I need to use your phone. It's an emergency." I said glancing at my house. She looked too and her eyes went wide.

I remember seeing her around the neighbourhood sometimes only watering her flowers or checking her mail. She was nice old women, not that old, but 40-50 years old. And come to think of it, I've never seen a man with her. I guess she never married, or is now a widow, or just a divorcee. She was back in a flash with the phone to her ear and just hung up when she got back to the door.

"Okay dear, the fire department and police are coming." She said nodding and I thanked her.

I walked back towards our house and looked around us. We were in a circular type of neighbourhood and ours was near the middle of it, but the white and yellow house beside us was right in the centre. Then you had white houses on either side of my house and the centre house. Then the colour patterns seemed to repeat.

'_Huh, I never really noticed that before'._ I thought getting closer to our house. My favourite part about our house would have to be the back yards. There were hills and a mile or two behind the hills was Sasuke's house. Sitting on a hill out of view from anyone, if you asked me it is perfect for his evil doings.

We reached the house and I got an up close and personal look at the damage so far. I slapped my forehead with my now free hand. Cursing slightly at my mother.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

So there you have it, the story of what happened. In conclusion, I wouldn't be looking at a house that is halfway standing … oh, wait…Uh, not standing anymore, if they only listened, this is their fault!

_***PLAY – present time***_

Sirens started blaring in the distance and I knew that this was only going to be the beginning. The fire trucks got there and immediately started spraying the house down. Neji loved it, while Hanabi wasn't exactly jumping for joy. No, she was on the verge of tears. Hey, I got them out didn't I? What more could I possibly do?

"Hinata, look!" Neji said to me and started pointed to the big latter that sat on top of the fire truck. "Can I climb it?" He asked now looking up at me.

Before I could answer my parents showed up. "Oh…My…God." My mother ladies and gentlemen.

"What happened?" My dad's voice startled me while he picked up Hanabi.

"Oh, we were just about to have a bonfire. I'm so glad you got here in time to join us!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to speak to us like that?" My mom said. Leave it to her to still try and lay down the law with no house. Notice I said, "Try".

"What are you going to do? Ground me?" My dad shot me a look that made me tone it down just a bit. "Long story short, I was cooking dinner, I left the food for a while which kinda resorted to me forgetting about the food because …. I got caught up … watching TV" I say as I scratch my head out of embarrassment.

"Wow, Hinata, I mean you really did burn down your house." Dun dun duuuuuun. Mr. Jackass himself. "I mean I was just joking when I said that earlier. You didn't have to prove anything to me." He said with that smug face as he sends me a smirk.

"Sasuke, don't tease her. I'm sure she's really upset." His mother said.

I actually like his mom, way better than mine. At least his mom listens to him.

"Don't worry about it, Hiashi," Sasuke's dad, Fugaku, said to my dad. "I insist that you stay at our place till you get it re-built." My head immediately snapped to their conversation.

"No, we don't want to impose." My dad said as I sigh in relief.

"Nonsense, our house is big enough; your family won't be in the way at all. Besides we've been best friends since high school I can't just leave you and your family like this. We insist." He said once his wife was standing right next to him.

I started praying. Yes, I did and I know I'm not a regular church going person, but I did. I didn't know what else to do.

"What do you think honey?" My dad asked my mom as I prayed harder, I even offered to sacrifice my younger sister. She nodded her head and my dad said, "Well I guess you have house guests now." God damn it, the first time I ever prayed and a lot of good that did me.

"What?" I practically yelled and noticed that I wasn't the only one that said it the exact same way. I turned my head to the right and glared daggers at Sasuke hopping that they would somehow shoot out of my eyes and pierce his whole body, but to no avail ….. Of course.

As my parents and Sasuke's parents walk up to the police to discuss the fire Sasuke walks up to me and says "You better stay out of my way. And just because you live with me doesn't mean that you can hang out with me, got it?" as he stares me down.

"Get off your pony, no one with any sense wants to hang out with you. As for staying out of your way part, well don't worry about it. If I have to see your face every day I think I just might commit suicide." I say as walked past him just in time for him to stick his big foot out and trip me. That bastard tripped me!

I caught myself with my hands just in time but I didn't get scotch free I somehow scrapped my knees a little. How dare he! He will pay for making me bleed!, as he was walking away I brought my leg up and kicked him in the back. He leaned forward a little and groaned. He stopped walking and turned around slowly. His fist was bawled up in his hands, some of his midnight blue hair was in his ebony eyes which didn't look happy at all. He took a step towards me and I stepped back.

I'm not afraid of him, but at that moment I second guessed my actions, he's like 6'1" to my messily 5'8" so you can understand my intimidation, but I would never say that aloud.

I walked backwards till there was a bush and I hopped it, but landed on my ass considering I did this going backwards.

"Sasuke, what are you two doing?" His mom asked when she saw me on the floor behind the bush.

"Nothing, just helping her up." He smiled at his mom and she smiled back.

He held out his hand and I looked over to see if she was still looking and she was so it was safe to take his hand.

I stood up and the minute she turned away he jerked me towards him. "I don't hit women, but you do that again and I'll have to reconsider." I jerked my hand back and shoved him, well the best I could, which was obviously just a little bit and threatened him myself.

"You hit me and I'll put you jail." I said then smiled at him.

He pulled some hair out of my face and placed it behind my ear and said, "If you can," then walked back over to where everyone was and picked up Neji acting like nothing happened.

You can all agree with me that I'm not the only one a _little_ stunned by that right? Or am I just a bit delusional?

* * *

><p>That's all for today, I hope you guys liked it A LOT, stay tuned for the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 - Family Meetings

Heeeeey fellow fanfic lovers, I am finally back with a re-written prologue and with a new chapter for "My wonderful life", I know I know it's been over 2 years since I last updated and I promised to upload a new chapter for this story like a century ago but I have honestly been too busy with traveling overseas, my studies and my personal life and to be honest I had a little writers block but never fear I am finally back forever... hopefully.

**WARNING -** I do not own Naruto but one day I will so watch out...

**ENJOY!**

_**REVISION – **_

_"You hit me and I'll put you jail." I said then smiled at him._

_He pulled some hair out of my face and placed it behind my ear and said, "If you can," then walked back over to where everyone was and picked up Neji acting like nothing happened._

_You can all agree with me that I'm not the only one a __little__ stunned by that right? Or am I just a bit delusional?  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 – Family meetings<strong>

"Hinata, let's get going" said my mom after waiting for what seemed like decades to sort things out with the police and firefighters, but hey who am I to complain since I was the one that got us into this situation... well kind of.

"Are we really safe with her under the same roof? Who knows she might burn down the house while we're sleeping" said the Uchiha jerk matter-of-factly as the devils little spawns laugh at Sasuke's comment.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would I kill you in your sleep? ….. I'd rather you be awake so you can feel the full force of death and that's including you devil children" I say as I smile my creepy smile, 'Ha! Guess you weren't expecting that' I think to myself as I silently celebrate in my head, sometimes I just amaze myself with how awesome I can be.

"HINATA! How rude!" says my mom, of course taking Sasuke's side, I swear even if I saved the whole earth from destruction she will always make me out as the bad person,

"Don't worry about it Hikaru, Sasuke deserved that since he made an inappropriate comment first" says Mikoto as she looks at Sasuke in disapproval, "exactly" I say as I agree with Mikoto, _*sigh*_ and that's why I wish I had a mother like her always understanding and kind but sadly we don't get to choose who our parents are or in my case who my mother is, who happens to be currently giving me a lethal death glare. Something tells me that I will be having a LONG chat with the mother dearest about being lady like or something like that, which to me is a waste of time, come on, me lady like? Neeeveer!.

"Kids these days" says my dad as he opens the car, "Yeah, the things they say just blows my mind" laughs Fugaku as we all get into our cars and begin driving to the Uchiha's home which was only a few blocks away.

"I'm hungry!" said Hanabi, ok it was more like screamed Hanabi, like seriously? You have to shout that out in a small confined space.

"Yeah! Thanks to the moron over there" agrees Neji as he points to me, Ohhh the nerve of the brat, "Hey! Just be grateful that I didn't leave you guys in the house!" I say as I flick the little devil on the forehead, "OW! Mom, Hinata flicked me!" whines Neji as we turn a corner,

"Must you pick on your brother?" says my annoyed mother while rubbing her temples trying to get rid of the oncoming headache she was about to receive, "hmmmmmmmm ... I thought long and hard about it and Yeah I do", I mean who doesn't find it fun picking on their younger siblings? Exactly no-one, it's like a right for older siblings to tease their younger siblings. It's basically passed down from generations to generations, it wouldn't be right of me NOT to do so.

"God damn it Hinata, must you back chat me all the time, and can't you for once just not have anything to say...*sigh* it's all my fault why did we leave Hinata in charge? All I wanted was a night out and look at what that's gotten me." said my mother as she sighs defeated in her hands.

"Woah! woah! woah! Hold up, First of all I told you NOT to make me cook us dinner because I have absolutely no idea how to cook let alone HOW to use the stove but did you listen NO!; Secondly who leaves a 16 year old at home with two kids and expect them to defend for themselves?" I say as I defend myself, like seriously it takes two to tango, yes I did start the fire BUT I would have never started it if my mother just listened and let us just get takeaway for dinner.

"That is enough both of you! Hinata what did I say about speaking to your mother like that?.. Honey, its ok, the kids are safe and that's all that matters. Plus I've always wanted to renovate that old shack anyways." said my dad as he again tries to be the peace maker.

"_*sigh*_ your right, I just got so caught up with all the drama and I let it get the best of me ..." agrees my mother as she stares out of the window as we arrive at the Uchiha's house.

"Ok Hyuga family meeting" says my father as he parks the car in front of the Uchiha's driveway, "I expect everyone to be on their best behaviours which means, Hinata, no back chatting your mother, no fighting with Sasuke and be nice to your siblings and you are to help your mother with the twins, also as expected you are to use your manners and respect while we are staying with the Uchihas, is that understood young lady?" commands my father as he gives me a stern look, "understood" I reply in defeat, let me tell you, my father is a VERY scary man when he's angry, trust me I've been there and I never and I mean NEVER want to be in that situation ever again.

"Hanabi and Neji, you both are to be on your best behaviours with a capitol B, which means you are to use your manners, listen to both your mother and I and I will not tolerate disrespect for the Uchihas or Uchihas property, is that understood?" says my father as he turns around to make sure that he meant business, "Yes daddy" says the twins as they settle down, "Good, now let's get going" as we all exit the family car.

"Ah! I was scared we lost you on the way, ha-ha well, you all must be hungry and tired, come on in and we'll get you feed and settled in for the night" says Sasuke's dad as we all walk in the house.

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter 1, sorry for it being so short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise..<p> 


End file.
